thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Real World/Road Rules Challenge: The Duel II
The Duel II is the 17th season of the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It premiered on April 8th, 2009 and concluded on June 17th, 2009 with the reunion show. It is the sequel to the 2006 season, The Duel. Description Twenty-six competitors are headed to New Zealand to compete in one of the most intense Real World/Road Rules Challenges ever: The Duel II. What makes this season different? There will be no teams. That's right; it's every man and woman for themselves. This time around, players will be pushed past their limits as they compete in nine extreme challenges leading up to an epic finale where the winners will split a purse of $300,000. As has become the norm for every Real World/Road Rules Challenge, expect to see the Challengers plot, scheme and stab one another in the back as they put everything on the line to win! Who's in? Thirteen men and thirteen women -- all veterans of The Real World or Road Rules, and some of the Challenge itself -- will step up to try to claim their share. Here's how it will work: After each week's challenge, the Challenger ranks will be thinned as players are sent into The Duel --- a no holds barred, head-to-head battle between two competitors, where one man and one woman will be eliminated. The rules of "The Duel" are simple: win at all costs and send your opponent packing. The winner stays and continues to fight for the money. The loser goes home empty handed ... end of story. Staying out of The Duel depends on how well players do in the weekly challenges. After each grueling challenge the male winner and the female winner will be safe. These two must then agree on one person to save from The Duel. That person, in turn, will chose someone of the opposite sex to save, and so on down the line. The last man and woman standing are automatically sentenced to The Duel. But they're not out of the game yet, because each will get to choose a same-sex Duel opponent and battle it out until only one is left standing. In order to ensure survival, players will form alliances and pair up, keeping their friends close and their enemies closer. But make no mistake about it, in the end, friendships will be tested, hearts will be broken and blood will be spilled as players must ultimately stand alone in order to be crowned champions of Real World/Road Rules Challenge: The Duel II! Cast | |} Game Summary Elimination chart Notes: *Before any challenges took place, Adam and CT were both disqualified from the competition after they engaged in an ugly brawl. MJ and Nehemiah were brought in as replacements *Due to the odd number of contestants in the first round of the "Last Man Standing" challenge, Brad and Paula were each selected for immunity from the first Duel. *In Episode 10, no challenge or Duel selection process was held prior to the final duels; however, one contestant was nominated for the Duel by a vote. Additionally, one guy and one girl got their choice of their respective Duel opponent. As the winners of the previous duels, Aneesa and Brad were chosen to pick the cards for the final duels. Landon and Diem were voted to go into the Duel by the other competitors, and selected the contestants they wanted to go into the Duel with them — Brad and Brittini, respectively. The final duels took place between the Spelling Air Challenge and the Final Challenge. No competitors had immunity from this Duel. Duel Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant won the Duel. : The contestant was exempt from Duel selection. : The contestant lost the Duel and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to physical violence. Gallery AdamDuel2.png|Adam AneesaDuel2.png|Aneesa BradDuel2.png|Brad BrittiniDuel2.png|Brittini BrookeDuel2.png|Brooke CTDuel2.png|CT DavisDuel2.png|Davis DerekDuel2.png|Derek DiemDuel2.png|Diem DunbarDuel2.png|Dunbar EricDuel2.png|Eric EvanDuel2.png|Evan IsaacDuel2.png|Isaac JennDuel2.png|Jenn KatieDuel2.png|Katie KimberlyDuel2.png|Kimberly LandonDuel2.png|Landon MarkDuel2.png|Mark NickDuel2.png|Nick PaulaDuel2.png|Paula RachelDuel2.png|Rachel RobinDuel2.png|Robin RuthieDuel2.png|Ruthie RyanDuel2.png|Ryan ShauvonDuel2.png|Shauvon ToriDuel2.png|Tori Category:Seasons Category:The Duel II